


214782

by MsLanna



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Oh My God, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:26:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLanna/pseuds/MsLanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem/summary of Erik's life.<br/>Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	214782

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Ideal Grace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/287077) by [afrocurl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl), [nekosmuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosmuse/pseuds/nekosmuse). 



> I read [An Ideal Grace](http://archiveofourown.org/works/287077/chapters/458185) by [afrocurl](http://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl) and [nekosmuse](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosmuse/pseuds/nekosmuse) which is a most excellent story. It had Erik as professor and author of poetry. I love poetry. And they even went to such lengths as to write his poems! *unf*  
> I loved the ideas this gave me.  
> I wanted to write my own version of 214782.  
> Took me a good while, too. I had a hard time finding the right words. You'll see why.

 

 

 

214782

5189111251419851818  
04021929  
499682  
14  
06141944  
6276522  
115

08141962  
10231962  
3538  
-1  
13171452015  
11211962

17444  
tomorrow and tomorrow and tomorrow  
(+1, +1, +1)  
und noch immer  
jeden Tag wieder  
10.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Explanations
> 
> (I am sorry?)
> 
> 5189111251419851818 = Erik Lensherr ( numerical code a=1)  
> 04021929 = Erik's date of birth (last possible date in the 1920s to fit canon plus Fassy 'cause I can)  
> 499682 = Number of Jews in Germany in 1933  
> 14 = his age 1944  
> 06141944 = Arrival in Auschwitz (date of the first mass deportation + year from xmfc)  
> 6276522 = Number of people killed in the Holocaust  
> 115 = Mean lifespan in a concentration camp in days
> 
> 08141962 = The day Erik met Charles (allowing the film to span about two months, I really have no clue whatsoever, correct me if you can)  
> 10231962 = The day of the Cuban Missile Crises according to XMFC  
> 3538 = The Ships' complements (calculated by a reliable fanficcer)  
> -1 = Leaving Charles  
> 13171452015 = Magneto (numerical code a=1)  
> 11211962 = Collecting Emma (Kennedy's speech plus one day)
> 
> 17444 = Days until X-Men (49 years)  
> tomorrow and tomorrow and tomorrow  
> (+1, +1, +1) = (plus one day, plus one day, plus one day)  
> und noch immer = and yet still  
> jeden Tag wieder = each day again  
> 10 = Latin numeral -> X


End file.
